Revenge is BitterSweet
by TMNTDayDreamer
Summary: My second story, YAY! Leo's sick, Dark turtles want revenge, give the poor turtle a break. rated T for turtle torture. Please read and Review for good critism. ABANDONED BECAUSE OF NO MORE IDEAS LEFT TO FIT THE PLOT. CHECK THE NEXT STORY 4 REASONS.
1. I hate being sick

A/N: Just to let you know, this is a new, completely different story, but same characters. I just had my projects due last friday, which left me stress free. NO MORE ORAL PRESENTATIONS, SCOPE AND SEQUENCE, OR MATH HOMEWORKS! I'M FREE!

O_o sorry, total randomness

okay on with the story

* * *

><p>"Okay you worthless, biological trash" Darius Dunn approached the 3 remaining Dark turtles "your idiotic brother, otherwise your leader, had been changing into one of those blasted turtles! So I want to know one thing: what did they do to him?" none of them spoke up until Dark Don speaks up<p>

"It was because of his clone, that's why" he said "he gave our brother that bonsai tree and gave him that look"

"Yeah" Dark Mikey interrupted "when we got back and you gave us that meat, he _shared _with us, that he never did that before"

"Very well then" Dunn said "you will bring back the blasted turtle who was responsible and bring him to me, then he will soon know the meaning of suffering!" he walked out of the room, leaving the Dark turtles.

"What should we do now?" Dark Raph asked

"We spy on them, of course" Dark Don said "and when the time comes, we bring him to us"

"and then the fun begins"

* * *

><p>"Hey Leo!" Raph said as he flopped in the couch beside Leo, who was reading a book<p>

"Don't rub it in on me, Raph" Leo said as he closed the book

"Sheesh, sorry for you not able to train for a week" Raph sympathized "say, how's your fever going?"

"Not well" Leo said "it's the same"

"You mean 109.5 degrees?" asked Raph

"Yeah, means no training, not allowed to go outside and no daily routine! I'm going nuts" Leo said as he was about to explode

"Easy there, bro" Raph tried to reassure him "you just need to rest and probably you would get better, besides, Masta' Splinta' said that you need a lot of it so that you can be ready for that test were having by the time you're feeling better"

"Anything else?" Leo asked

"Oh yeah, almost forgot" he took out a thermometer and put it in Leo's mouth. Leo had that questioning look on his face before Raph said "Don told me that I should take your temperature for him because he was busy on a project he was working with Cody" Leo just rolled his eyes. Raph then got the thermometer out of Leo's mouth and was surprised with the results.

"Leo! you're temperature's higher than the last one!" Raph said, still shocked

"What?" Leo asked, shocked about the results

"I got to go tell Don about this" Raph said before he was pulled back by Leo

"While you're doing that, I'll be in my room" Leo said as he let go of Raph "Okay then Leo, you go to rest"

* * *

><p>"Leo is sleeping" Raph said to an anxious Don "you know he needs rest, so he rested"<p>

"Ok" said Don "Man, I was so busy with this new project that I forgot about my own brother"

"Don't worry Don, he's fine, nothing big is going to happen anyways" Raph said

"Hey dudes" Mikey approached the two brothers "How's Leo doin'"

"He has a very high fever" Don said "That's what happens when he trains too much, eats less and roof jumping in the freezing rain all in the same day"

"You gotta admire Leo" Mikey said "besides, he had his worst moments anyways"

"Yeah, let's not forget his coma" Don said

"That was scary" Raph said

"You said it" said Mikey

"I should go check on him then" Don said as he is going to Leo's room

As Don walked inside Leo's room, he noticed something wrong. Leo wasn't there.

* * *

><p>What do you think of the new story now? Please review this new one. If you hate this, send me a message to let me know, okay.<p>

So friday in school was a TOTAL disaster! I feel like dying right now! Being in middle school sucks! Especially when you're in the middle of 3 grade levels. I guess kids like me hate school sometimes, but I don't actually because I'm a geek. Go geeks!


	2. First attempt, first fail

Disclaimer: Never ever owned them. If you hate this, let me know and I'll continue the original one.

* * *

><p>"Leo?" Don was looking for Leo in his room but he wasn't there.<p>

"I'm here Don" Don looked around to find Leo in the doorway.

"Where were you?" Don asked

"I was in the bathroom" Leo answered

"Ok then now you go to rest" Don said "if you want to get rid of that fever of yours"

"Ok doc" Leo tried to mock Don

"Har di har" Don faked a laugh

* * *

><p>The Dark turtles are outside the penthouse, trying to listen to what the guys are saying using Dark Don's invention.<p>

"How is Leonardo, my son?" Master Splinter asked

"He's ok sensei" Don answered

"Maybe you should get to the pharmacy to get his medicine" Cody said

"Me, Mikey and Raph will get it" Don said

"And I'll go to his room to cheer him up" Cody said "Starlee is busy in O'Neil Tech and I don't want to work with my projects right now" after that, the 3 of them went on their separate ways.

"Did you hear that?" Dark Don said "our brother's clone, the leader of those shellheads is sick"

"You should hack the security systems" Dark Raph said

"Ok, then were going to get their poor, sick brother and bring him back to stupid Dunn" Dark Don said "but it's going to get complicated"

* * *

><p>In Leo's room, Leo was sleeping peacefully when 3 large silhouettes are beside Leo's bedside. One of the figures is carrying cloth with a terrible scent in it. Then, he stealthily put the cloth in his tail before he wrap it around Leo's mouth as a gag.<p>

Leo suddenly opened his eyes as he tries to let himself free. 'A daylight assault?' Leo thought 'even they can't be that dumb'.

Just then, he started to feel weak and that the scent was taking effect. He has to do something, so he tried to call out for anybody and hopefully would hear him before everything went black.

* * *

><p>In the hallway, Master Splinter, Cody and Serling was about to go to Leo's room to check up on him when suddenly a loud muffled sound was coming from Leo's room. When they rushed in, they met with the Dark turtles and an unconscious Leo in the grasp of Dark Don's tail.<p>

"Leonardo!" Splinter called out

"This is a bust!" Dark Raph yelled out.

"Let's get out of here!" Dark Mikey said and at the same time, Dark Don pressed a button on his gauntlet and dropped Leo and the three large turtles crashed through the nearest window. Master Splinter came to Leo's aid while Cody and Serling looked down to see the Dark turtles' hover shell and flew away.

"Is Leo okay?" Cody asked

"Why don't you ask the cloth that's lying around that was dropped by those filthy mutants" Serling said as he picked the cloth up and stored it inside his robotic body.

"Should I call the guys, sensei?" Cody asked before Master Splinter nodded at him.

"Don" called Cody through his gauntlet "Leo was ambushed by the Dark turtles, you have to come here quick"

"Okay, Cody, we'll be there" Don answered

***(At the Pharmacy)***

"Guys" Don called out his brothers "Leo has been ambushed by the Dark turtles"

"What?" Raph said "If they hurt him, they'll have to pay for this"

"Don't worry Raph" Mikey said "Cody called right? that means that Leo's fine, for a while I guess"

"We should go" Don said.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Read and Review please, whether you like it or not<p> 


	3. bonding is the best way to cure a fever

Thanks for the reviews and support, really appreciated it. Please enjoy this chapter and please keep bad comments to yourself, thank you.

* * *

><p>When the 3 brothers returned to the penthouse, they immediately went to Leo's room to check up on him. To their relief, Leo is in bed with Master Splinter by his bedside, along with Cody.<p>

"What happened to Leo?" Don asked as he put a hand on Leo's forehead to check if he still has a high fever.

"We don't know guys" Cody said "We only saw him unconscious while he was being held by Dark Don"

"Well what did make him unconscious?" Mikey asked

"I guess this is the first" Raph said "but I think he's right"

"Well" Serling said "I had analyzed what contains in the cloth and the results is that it is chloroform"

"What?" Don said "After 100 years in the future and they still have it today. Anyways" he tried to change the subject "We know that they would go after Leo so we should be on guard because they might come back if they have a chance"

"Those psycho clones of ours is another reason why I hate the future" Raph said

"Raph, we get it, you hate the future" Mikey said "It's bad enough with you whining about how you hate the future and we have to live with that face of yours"

"Try make fun of me and your face isn't the only one that's going to want to make me introduce you to my knuckle sandwich" Raph was about to start a fight when Master Splinter separated them.

"Enough, my sons" he said "it is enough for your brother to be sick and is being hunted down by those clones of yours"

"Sorry Master Splinter" Raph and Mikey said in unison.

"When Leo wakes up" Mikey changed the subject "I'll make sure he eats"

"Ok Mikey, but remember to watch your back" Don said "meanwhile, me and Cody will be doing upgrades to the security system"

* * *

><p>"You idiots" Dunn said when he approached the dark turtles "where is that blasted turtle?"<p>

"We didn't got him because of the rat and that nephew of yers and that stupid robot too" Dark Raph said

Darius growled at them before he said "if you can't do it by yourselves, then you need to get help from me to hack into their security system and to make sure that none of them will be there to guard on their dear brother"

"When are we going to go back to their penthouse?" Dark Mikey said

"We go tonight" Darius said before he left the Dark turtles alone

* * *

><p>In Leo's room, Leo was getting back to his senses when the door opened to reveal Serling with a tray containing his favorite soup, and his medicine.<p>

"Leonardo, your brothers had told me that you should at least eat and you should take your medicine" Serling said

"Thanks Serling" Leo said "say, where are my brothers? Why am I feeling that I was drugged?"

"Those clones of yours, or rather your brothers' clones, had ambush you and try to drug you before they even make their escape but luckily we arrived just in time" Serling replied

"Oh..." was all Leo could manage to say before he sipped some of the soup "can you tell my brothers that I need to talk to them"

"Of course" Serling said 'of course the only turtle that is at least mature and sane becomes ill, why does this happen to me?' he thought before going out of Leo's room.

***(In the Living Room)***

"Miscreants" Serling was trying to call the 3 youngest turtles "your brother wants to see you right now"

"Will be there" Raph said

"Why do I even charge myself everyday?" Serling whispered to himself.

***(In Leo's Room)***

"Hey guys" Leo greeted his brothers as they came in

"Hey Leo how's yer fever comin'" Raph asked his brother

"Yeah Leo" Mikey said "We were worried about you"

"Well that's the first" Leo whispered himself

"What was that?" Don asked

"Nothing" Leo said innocently

"So why did you called us here?" Raph asked

"Well I can't just get up and talk to you guys or you might get all over protective because I'm sick" Leo said

"I wonder" Mikey said before he saw that look in Leo's eyes, which means that he heard what he said. "Sorry Leo"

Leo chuckled and he and his brothers spend most of the day bonding with each other. They laugh and get serious but overall, they all wished for Leo to feel better.

"Were going to watch a movie" Don said to Leo before leaving his room "do you want to join us?"

"Your the best brother a turtle can ask for" Leo said

"No problem" Don said "at least to help you feel better is to have company"

"Good point" Leo said

Don helped Leo to get up and they went to the living room. In there, they met with a contentious Raph and Mikey in an altercation of which movie to watch. The popcorn and the drinks are ready but the only thing that wasn't ready is the movie.

"Did you only make me come with you because you want me to separate Raph and Mikey while I'm sick?" Leo asked in his serious tone.

"Maybe..." Don said sheepishly

Leo sighed before he got near the 2 arguing turtles and separated them "Do I have to do this even when I was sick?" Leo asked the 2 of them before they said "sorry"

"Don" Leo called "pick the movie before these two fight over it, my head is starting to hurt"

Don picked the movie and they all agreed to watch it, much to Leo's relief, considering Raph and Mikey have different interests. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Leo dozed off and his head fell on Raph's shoulder.

"Guys" he called his younger brothers "I'm going to get 'sleeping beauty' here to bed"

"Okay" Don said "just remember to give him his medicine before you lay him down, he never took it yet"

Raph carried Leo bridal style and went to his room. Before he laid him down, Raph shoved a pill into Leo's mouth and he tried to make Leo swallow water like he did when he was unconscious when they were training with the ninja tribunal. (1) Once that was finished, he carefully laid Leo down and cover him up with the blanket and turned the lights off before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>This is the longest chapter I ever did, Okay? so what do you think<p>

(1) Demons and Dragons- when Leo used Faraji's weapon and he passed out.

Anyways, I was thinking of making a sad story about Leo. It's like Leo gets abused, runs away, lost his memories and when he was found by them, they try their best to make him remember all the good times they spent together instead of Leo remembering all the bad things, considering he was abused. What do you think of the plot so far? any suggestions, please review.

~Lyn Mae :) A.K.A- TMNTDayDreamer


	4. sweet dreams with side order of knuckles

Ok, I have problems with the plot for the whole new story I was going to do after this story but since some of you have hated some of it or dislike, I'll try to make it better, or at least try to have suggestions from you people. If its good, the story will be dedicated to you. I'm listening a song from Avril Lavinge 'What the Hell'

"All my life I've been good by now, Ohhh thinking what the hell"

"Your grounded!" My mom yelled out

"What did you say mom?" I took out the earphones I was using

* * *

><p>2nd attempt with a side order of knuckle sandwiches in your dreams<p>

"Hey Raph" Mikey said when he saw Raph coming "Make sure to turn the security systems would you?"

"Sure" He said before going to find the switch for turn on the security systems. He was about to do it when 3 large figures kicked Raph that sent him flying and landed hard on the floor, which knocked him cold.

"One down" Dark Raph said "2 to go"

"The sooner we knock them cold, the sooner we can get out here" Dark Don said

"Hey Goofball" Dark Raph called to his communicator "you ready there?"

"yeah" Dark Mikey "put in on now"

The two Dark turtles put on the gas mask before Dark Mikey released the gas all over the penthouse. They were convinced that it took effect and that they were ready for their next step when they were wrong. They noticed Leo coming to their direction and wasn't affected by the gas at all.

"Oh yeah" Dark Don said "he must have the cold too, which means that he can't smell"

"Ya think captain obvious!" Dark Raph said as the two of them hid when they forgot that Dark Mikey was coming. "Mook!" Dark Raph called once again in the communicator "the turtle isn't affected, don't go-" he was cut off with that because Dark Mikey appeared in front of Leo, who was holding a glass of water.

"Oopsie" Dark Mikey said and yelled at his brothers "I thought the gas worked!"

"We were trying to call you numbskull!" Dark Raph retorted

"Huh" Leo thinks that he was hallucinating but he was wrong because he looked around and saw Raph lying on the floor, unconscious. "Raph!" he called out to his brother as he knelt down beside him before he was shot in the back by something and fell to the ground, too. Dark Raph and Don looked around to see Dark Mikey, holding a laser gun.

"I panicked!" Dark Mikey said

"Where'd you got that?" Dark Don asked

"You don't need to know" was all he managed to answer before he carried Raph "What are we going to do with him?"

"Put him to bed, probably he will think he was just having a bad dream" Dark Don said before the 3 terrapins went to Raph's room and cover him with the blankets before leaving.

"Ok" Dark Don said "now we get the turtle and let's get out of here"

They went to their hovershell and left the penthouse without any clues to suspect them, or is there?

* * *

><p>"(groan) where am I?" Raph asked himself before he looked around to see that he was in his room. "Odd, I thought I was going to turn on the security systems before sleeping" That's when he realized something "WAIT! security systems equals dark turtles equals..." He didn't need to finish his sentence as he went out of his room and went to Leo's room. As to his surprised, he wasn't there.<p>

"Raphael" Master Splinter called out from the living room 'Oh, maybe Leo is with him and everything is all right. Right?' Raph thought of this but he knew that everything is all right, so he went to the living room. Unfortunately, Leo wasn't with Master Splinter and that the rest of the small family was gathered together.

"This glass was found lying by the stairs" Master Splinter said "this is Leonardo's glass" Then Raph thought 'and there goes my hope'

"I don't remember what Leo's doing out of bed and he remembered his voice and a scream and everything was silent.

"Those clones" He said "They knocked me out before I even get to turn on the security systems"

"Well" Don said "we didn't see Leo's tracking device ripped off and left around here so that's means we have a chance of finding him" he went to get the tracking device and found a signal "I found him"

"Where is he, my son?" Master Splinter put a paw on Don's shoulder

"Well, he's in..." Don said

TO BE CONTINUED... HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :)

* * *

><p>This is all I can manage today because school is boring and people are starting to blame me with the Oral Presentation because it took me 9 MINUTES! Sheesh, give the geek a break! not really a geek but they always call me smart so I called myself a mathgeek! GO GEEKS!<p>

Here's what you get when you prank a turtle:

Raph: volcano's going to erupt

Mikey: Not the kind who would be liking it

Don: if includes his stuff, volcano erupting is possible

Leo: I wouldn't do it for shurikens would be flying in my future

I'm going for a challenge fic like one would be you guys submitting pranks for one of the 2k3 characters to pull it on another character and the other one is kind of a fear factor. It's like you challenge the characters to do stuff that they have the most fears. Review this chapter for good critism and see if this idea is good, ok or BOO! hope not BOO!


End file.
